noblessefandomcom-20200222-history
Chapter 541
|image = 541_47_Frankenstein Stabs Crombel.png |Release Date = 17 December 2018 |Chapter = 541 |Volume = 08 |Previous Chapter = Chapter 540 |Next Chapter = Chapter 542}}As the dust clears, Frankenstein looms over Dr. Crombel who has lost his arms, legs and the lower half of his torso. Crombel thinks that his body should have recovered by now, but he doesn't have enough strength to regenerate, as the Blood Stone continues to crack. Frankenstein, exhausted transforms back to normal, telling Crombel to stop trying to regenerate, unless he wants the blood stone to completely shatter, ending his existence, although it doesn't really matter, since he's going to die soon anyway. Frankenstein grimaces in pain, having transformed back to normal. He puts away the Blood Spear, stating that his body is completely ruined and it wouldn't surprise him, if he were to die a few moments later. Crombel asks how his dream, came to be shattered, like this. M-21 replies that he's never seen this coming, that his friends and comrades are dead because of him, that he never cared about the deaths of his comrades but that only brought him more joy, when he discovered something new, then he'd simply bring in new test subjects, just like someone restocking their shelves of ruined groceries with new ones. M-21 remembers how he and M-24 were treated by the scientists and technicians under Crombel's care. M-21 shouts that he would like to kill him right now, but will refrain from doing so, as he doesn't want Crombel to have a quick, easy death, instead he wants him to die feeling hopeless, helpless and powerless unable to do anything about his situation. Crombel asks if this is really the end for him. Lunark notifies everyone, that Tao contacted her people, since their communication devices were broken during battle, and that all the attack satellites have now been destroyed. Regis and Rael breathe a sigh of relief. Crombel starts laughing. Frankenstein demands to know what he's laughing at. Crombel replies he finds it amusing, that they're all relieved just because they managed to destroy the satellites and whether they really think this is the end of his plan. Crombel informs them that the attack satellites were an unexpected jackpot, and that they were never part of his plan for human annihilation, in the first place. M-21 yells to know what he's planning now. Crombel states this isn't the only thing he's planned and the preparations should be complete, by now. The masked man is watching everything as it unfolds via a drone. He turns towards the computer, transforms his arm from skin, into metal wires and plugs himself into the computer. M-21 shouts at Crombel as Crombel continues to laugh. The machines in Crombel's lab begin humming with activity, as the masked man, having served his purpose drops dead. The communication systems around the world are hacked, as Raskreia's message is interrupted. The children wonder what's going on, and whether there's a problem with the signal. Tao, Muzaka and Rai are shocked to see Crombel's face appear on the screen. Humans all around the world, find Crombel's message on their devices and they wonder what is going on. The humans watching Raskreia's broadcast wonder who Crombel is and whether he's a Noble too. Crombel begins his message by introducing himself as a human just like the pathetic lot watching this message, however, he will soon become a God. Humans watching the message in school, don't take Crombel's threat seriously and instead think he's rather creepy. Crombel states he will now take the first step towards his ultimate goal of becoming a God and that requires wiping out the human race. The children are shocked by Crombel's words. Shinwoo wonders who Crombel is and wonders why he's saying all those weird things. Yuna thinks he looks creepy, and Ik-Han agrees. Tao thinks that he just heard that Crombel has been defeated and wonders what the footage is about, since all the attack satellites have been destroyed and there's nothing he can do now. Crombel announces that as of this moment, he will fire nuclear missiles. Humans watching Crombel's message on the beach, think Crombel is out of his mind. Tao is typing on his laptop worried about Crombel having nuclear weapons in his possession. Tao contacts 3rd Elder and asks if he's heard Crombel's message. 3rd Elder replies he has, and was just about to contact him, regarding this incident. 3rd Elder explains that he'd picked up several signals before the broadcast began and through his investigations, found nuclear missiles warming up in several places. Tao is shocked, and asks if he's certain that Crombel isn't bluffing. 3rd Elder replies, he isn't. The children having heard the conversation ask what Tao means, and whether that means the creepy guy on TV was telling the truth. 3rd Elder informs Tao that Crombel must've been preparing them, while they were distracted by the attack satellites, and he's uncertain how Crombel managed it, but he's identified signals from several nuclear missiles. Tao asks if they look at the characteristics of a nuclear weapon, doesn't that mean it's close to intercept them, once they're launched. 3rd Elder replies that's only part of the problem, since if they wanted to intercept those missiles, they'd have to lift the bans they placed on the military defence systems, to stop the Union from using them, which would only make the situation worse. Tao confirms whether that means they can either infiltrate Crombel's system, or destroy the places from which the missiles will be launched. 3rd Elder tells him, he is correct, and that human forces have agreed to co-operate in this matter, and that some of their forces are already on their way to several locations, but he's not sure if they'll have enough time to... Tao interrupts 3rd Elder asking what he means when he says that the human forces are co-operating with him. 3rd Elder informs Tao, that the human forces wouldn't have agreed to co-operate under ordinary circumstances, but this case is an exception, since Crombel has identified everyone, other than himself as an enemy, so human forces have set off towards the launch sites, that have been identified. Crombel continues with his message saying that the nuclear missiles will bombard major cities around the world and that everyone watching must be thinking this is some kind of joke, especially since the ruling bodies of each country will try to keep it hidden, however, everything he is saying is the truth. Humans in the street wonder if it really is the truth. Crombel finishes his message by saying the reason he is announcing his plans to the world, is because he wants them to know, who is passing judgement on their kind and also he wants them to know who will be the new God of this world when they die. Crombel tells everyone to enjoy the rest of their lives, as they will be destroyed very soon. In the desert, Crombel is laughing maniacally. He gloats even if they kill him, the human world will still be destroyed. The team are in shock, as Frankenstein has finally had enough of Crombel's words and stabs Crombel with the Dark Spear. Crombel grimaces in pain, as Frankenstein tells him that despite the Dark Spear wanting to get a good meal out of him, he found the idea disgusting and therefore unacceptable, but he's left with no other choice. Frankenstein states that the Dark Spear will be more than hospitable towards him. Crombel screams as he is absorbed into the Dark Spear.